The present invention relates to novel fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds and a method for their preparation. Organopolysiloxanes which contain fluorine atoms in their molecules have a low surface tension and are excellent in water-repelling and oil-repelling characteristics, and solvent resistance, and they have been used as a surface-modifying agents for a variety of base materials. These type of organopolysiloxanes are generally prepared by the condensation polymerization of a fluorine-containing organosilicon compound having a hydrolyzable group. Generally, the fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds have been, for example, a compound having the formula: ##STR1## and a compound having the formula: ##STR2## These types of compounds have been disclosed, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 4-59785 (59,785/1992) and 4-59783 (59,783/1992). However, fluorine-containing organopolysiloxanes prepared from these types of fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds are readily depolymerized by hydrolysis under acidic and alkaline conditions and thus their applications have been limited.